Meet The Collins
by Lil Bre
Summary: Corny's mother calls Maybelle and invites her family for the Christmas holiday, his family not even knowing that her son is dating a black woman. DunDunDUN. How will the holiday go? Cornbelle, Peaweed, Trink
1. Chapter 1

-1_**Still not enough Cornbelle stories for my liking. So I'm making a multi-chapter. Hope you enjoy it. To the chapter**_

Chapter 1: You Were Invited Where?!

"Hello, Stubbs residence," Seaweed answered the phone.

"Yes, is there someone by the name of Maybelle there?" an elderly woman's voice asked from the other side.

"Yeah, just a moment," Seaweed replied as he placed the phone on the counter to go find his mother. Maybelle emerged and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Maybelle speaking?" she answered.

"Hi Maybelle, this is Elizabeth Collins, Charlie's mother," the woman greeted.

"Charlie?"

"I suppose you might know him as Corny, honey."

"Oh! Yes, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Collins," Maybelle acknowledged with fake excitement. _I didn't know Cornbread mentioned me to his parents… that's very suspicious,_ she though

"It's a pleasure. I'm calling to personally invite you and your family to come visit for his birthday and Christmas. Would you and your family care to come?"

"We would be delighted to come for a visit, Mrs. Collins."

"Excellent!" Mrs. Collins exclaimed excitedly. "Charlie should show you the directions to our home. Well, we'll be seeing you and your family in December then?"

"Of course, thank you. Bye now." When Maybelle heard her hang up, she put the phone down.

"Who was that?" Lil' Inez came from the back.

"Apparently that was Corny's mother, inviting us to come and visit for Christmas…" she answered as she sat down on the couch.

"Are we going?" her daughter asked excitedly.

"Do they know we're black?" Seaweed stepped in into the conversation.

"That I don't know," she replied. "I'm going to talk to him about it first, and then we'll see if we should go."

_**Not much of a first chapter… But don't worry. The next chapter will be longer, m'kay? So go on ahead and tell me whatcha think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**Fweet! People are likin' me story :3 Super Special Awesome! Cornbelle forever! flies a flag W00t! Thanks for the reviews and hits you guys. Really appreciate it and stuff! And now a new chapter for you guys.**_

_**Author's note: Totally forgot to explain this, but this is about 2 years into the future, 1964. Yay, everyone's older! Carry on…**_

Chapter 2: If He Goes, We Go

Once Maybelle explained to Seaweed and Inez about their sudden holiday changes, Seaweed called his girlfriend, Penny, and his best friend, Link, and asked if they could meet up at Tracy's house the following afternoon. When the time arrived, the foursome were sitting in a small circle in the living room, eating sandwiches, chips, and drinking fruit punch that Edna gladly provided for them.

"Wow, this is the first time we have seen each other all together since leaving for college," Tracy stated as she ate another chip. Upon graduation, the group tried their hardest to hang out as much as possible, but with college preparation such as buying supplies and other college necessities, they all were only able to hang out no more than twice a week during the entire summer. While Tracy and Seaweed went off to New York to pursue their artistic futures--with Seaweed getting accepted into Juilliard for dance and Tracy into Columbia University to major in Music-- Link stayed nearby at the University of Maryland and landed a couple of acting jobs around town while Penny went to Mount Saint Mary's University so that her mother wouldn't harass her for going to a different school.

"That is so very true, Trace," Link replied as he tore off the crust and placed it on his plate, "but just hanging out isn't what we're here for, right?"

"Correct," Seaweed answered as he explained to his friends about the situation with Corny and his mother.

"So your suspicion is that Corny's family doesn't know that you guys are black?" Penny asked as she took another bite out of her sandwich. Seaweed just nodded.

"So what do you want us to do about it? Go with you guys?" Tracy joked as she tousled Link's hair. The three then noticed the smile that crept across the black male's face.

"No, no, noo," Link quickly responded as he got up shaking his head.

"Why not, Cracker Boy?" Seaweed stood up as well

"Because the last time I helped you with your mom's and Corny's relationship, I got my tongue stuck to a frozen Coca-Cola can!" Link explained as he crossed his arms across his chest. He then muttered, "Can't even look at Coke the same way…"

"Uh…" Penny looked at her boyfriend in confusion.

"Nothing-- it's a long story," Seaweed said simply.

"Oh it wasn't nothing, just that I've lost over half my taste buds thanks to you!" Link explained as he flopped on the couch, arms still crossed.

"Oh come on, man! It'll be the experience of a lifetime. You get to travel to New York for a whole month, ya'll!"

"Really?" Penny suddenly got excited. "You know you can count me in. My mom doesn't even celebrate Christmas at home and she barely talks to me anyways." Instead of looking depressed about it, she looked quite thrilled of her current situation.

"I'll be able to go, too" Tracy answered. "Ma and Daddy wanted to visit from family members in Connecticut who don't really like me. So this can be a great excuse to not go."

_Damn, there goes my plans of spending the holidays with Tracy since my dad's going on that stupid business trip, _Link thought.

"Come on, Linky, we'll have a great time together," Tracy pleaded as she hooked her arm around his.

"So Cracker Boy, you're the only one left," Seaweed grinned as he sat next to his friend and threw his arm over Link's shoulder, "what do ya say?"

"No frozen cans?" he pointed accusingly at his friend.

"Only if you say no," Seaweed smirked as he nudged Link.

"Okay, I'll grace you with my presence this holiday."

"You're the best," Tracy kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Great!" Seaweed got up, clapping his hands together. _Now all I need to do is get Mama to approve of it._

----

Maybelle checked herself in the mirror once more when she heard the doorbell ring. She answered it and saw her blue-eyed white man with the cheesiest smile plastered on his face.

"Good evening, Belle," Corny greeted as he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I believe these are for you."

"Aw, you're too much Cornbread," Maybelle gushed as she accepted the flowers. "You know, the kids aren't going to be home until tomorrow, and we have this entire place to ourselves…"

"Ooh, I like where this is going," Corny laughed and he walked inside.

"After we have dinner, we can just listen to a couple of 45s, or we can do _something else_," she teased as she playfully tapped him on the chest. He let out another mischievous laugh as he undid his tie and took off his jacket. He watched her sway her curvaceous hips from side to side as she walked towards the kitchen. She turned around and said, "You know I'm up here, right Mr. Collins?"

"I know, just enjoying the entire view," Corny answered as he followed his girlfriend into the kitchen. The kitchen was dimly lit with a few candles lighting the room. The table was already set with dinner consisting of chicken, green beans, macaroni and cheese, and homemade rolls. He pulled out her seat before sitting down himself.

The entire dinner went smoothly. They talked about things that has happened to them since the last time they've seen each other (three days ago), the newest music that has come out, and their show. After they cleaned up, the couple put on records to dance to. After a few fast ones, the slow song "Be My Baby" by the Ronettes filled the room. Corny wrapped his arms around Maybelle's waist while she placed hers around his neck and they sway to the beat.

"I think that this is my favorite song," Corny whispered in her ear.

"Really?" She let out a chuckle and said, "I think this is my favorite song too, Charlie." His eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when he heard that.

"Charlie?" he questioned, pulling away a little bit.

"That is your real name, isn't it, Cornbread?"

"Well, yeah but how did you find that out?" They continued to dance to the music.

"I got a call from your mother yesterday evening about spending the holidays and our upcoming birthday with them," she explained.

"My mother? I told her all about you a couple of weeks ago. I told you her how wonderful you and your children are and she's been saying that she wants to meet you guys." They stopped dancing and they sat on the couch.

"But does she know that we're black, Corny?"

"Yes she does, Maybelle," he grabbed her hand and started to rub his thumb across the back of it. "My dad, I'm not so sure of, but my mother definitely knows." He let out a strong sigh as he continued, "Honestly, I don't know if Dad is going to be thrilled that I'm dating someone that isn't…. white. But he's gonna have to suck it up. I want you in my life, Maybelle; and I don't care what my family thinks of it. I don't even know how I've managed to lived life without you in it. And whatever decision you make on visiting my family for the holidays, I'll be with you one hundred percent."

"Aww Cornbread," she smiled. She edged closer towards his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. They broke apart and she smiled and said, "Our family would be delighted to meet your family, Corny."

Corny smiled sincerely at her, wanting to kiss her again. But that plan was interrupted when they heard the phone ring. She placed her index finger in front of his lips and said, "I'll be right back." She got up and to answer the phone in the other room. She came back a few minutes later and sat back down. "That was Seaweed. He was wondering if Tracy, Penny and Link could come along to visit as well."

"The more the merrier, I say," Corny replied. "I'd be surprised if they didn't come."

"You're wonderful, you know that?" Maybelle laughed as she pulled him up from the couch.

"Care to dance with Mr. Wonderful?" Corny flashed one of his best smiles.

"You're so corny!" she laughed once more, "and I'll be glad to." She put the record back on and the two continued to dance the night away.

_**Wow, way longer than the first one, I'll tell ya that! I can't wait to read what you guys have to say about it. So, ya know what to do :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

I almost forgot about a

_**I almost forgot about this story oO Sorry about that. Thanks for all of the reviews and hits. It's super special awesome :D Let's get this chapter started shall we?**_

Chapter 3

The morning of the trip Corny was up hours before it was time to leave, pacing up and down his living room, anxious about the trip and how his father and brothers, Andrew and Brian, would react to his relationship with Maybelle. He remembered that his father was pretty selective when it came to the girls his sons dated. Has his views changed since he left? Will he be more acceptable compare to what he did back in his high school years?

_He must've changed if Mom invited her for Christmas,_ Corny thought positively. _But that was Mom though… she doesn't see or know how picky Dad was with our relationships_. He let out a loud groan as he ran his hand through his hair for the fourth time. He reached into his pocket pulled out the small box that he's been meaning to give to his Maybelle for a good month now. "What am I going to do…?" He let it roll in his fingers while he paced the floor once again. He glanced at the watch and he noticed that Link would be coming to pick him up at any minute.

"Shit!" he cursed as he ran back to his room to grab his things. Minutes later he hears the horn blare outside and he knew that it was Link. He grabs his bags and places the tiny box in his jacket pocket as he leaves his apartment. He glanced down and noticed that Link was sitting on the hood of his car, the engine still running and the trunk door open.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Link greeted as he stifled a laugh by pretending to sneeze.

"What's so funny?" Corny eyed his former Council Member suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…" he replied in a sing-song voice as he brushed his hand through his sculpted hair.

"Wha…?" Corny mimicked Link and noticed that his hair was all over the place.

"I see that you're so stoked to see your girl you forgot to look in the mirror," Link smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest and he let out a small chuckle.

"Quiet you," Corny said playfully as he tossed his bags at the teen and went back upstairs to fix his hair. He came back moments later with it in place.

"Much better," Link laughed as he climbed into the driver's side. Corny slid into the passenger's side and Link drove off to pick up Tracy and Penny. On the ride there, it was a somewhat awkward silence with a commercial playing on the radio when Link heard a small clank inside his car. He looked down for a second and noticed a small box on the seat. "Hey, what's this?"

"No!" Corny attempted to snatch the box from the driver but Link cleverly tossed the box to his other hand "Shouldn't you be driving?"

"Oh look, a red light!" Link laughed as he stopped the car and opened the box. He instantly closed it and made the 'O' shape with his mouth, his blue orbs in complete and utter shock. "Seriously…?"

"Yeah, I'm serious about this one," Corny answered quietly. Link and Brad were the only ones that knew from the beginning when "Negro Day" started five years ago that Corny had his eyes on Maybelle, even when he was dating the wrong women—like women who were either cheating on her husband for him or the ones who only wanted a cheap thrill from a local celebrity. "I don't want to let her go."

"So…" Link noticed the light turned green and he continued driving, "you're gonna propose to her in front of your family?"

"In all honesty that wasn't my intention until my mother called and invited us to visit… I was thinking of doing it on Christmas as a gift, but… I don't know…" The T.V. show host made loud contact to the window with the head as he let out a big sigh.

"I don't have a way with words for those kinds of things because I usually leave that to Tracy, but you should definitely tell her when the time is right for the both of you, whether your parents approve or not."

"Link, that's deep even you," Corny admitted jokingly.

"Thanks, I got it off of a fortune cookie," he joked back.

"Link, promise me that you won't tell anybody about it," Corny's tone was completely serious. "I mean it, no one; not even Tracy."

"But don't you think you should get Seaweed's approval or something like that before hand?"

"You're right; I'll talk to him about it I suppose. But still, no one else should know; I want it to be a surprise to everyone when I give her the ring."

"Ring? What ring?"

"Atta boy."

--

Nearly half an hour later Link, Corny, Tracy, and Penny finally arrive at the Stubbs' residence. They spot the family packing up another car at the end of the block. They all hopped out and Link and Corny went to help Seaweed pack the things into the trunk. Corny went to the front door to grab more bags when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Cornbread, I need to speak to you for a minute?" Maybelle asked. He nodded, dropped the bags, and followed his girlfriend inside the record shop. They passed the stacks of records and went into the kitchen. Once he turned around to face her, her lips crashed onto his. His tongued brushed up against her lips, wanting access inside her mouth. His wish was granted when her tongue wrestled with his. She ran her fingers through his partly stiff hair, using her nails to scratch his scalp. Corny let out a deep moan as he let his hand travel down her curvaceous back; then his left hand rested on her hip while his right continued down and finally resting on her ass. She giggled as she felt his hand give it a strong yet gentle squeeze.

"What if the kids see us?" Corny asked, breaking the heated kiss.

"They'll be too busy packing the things," he answered in-between quick kisses. She backed up to the kitchen table and Corny lifted her easily onto it and started to kiss and suck the brown skin on her neck hungrily. She continued to giggle like a school girl, pulling up his shirt to feel the many muscles along his lower back. She tried to contain her loud moan as Corny nibbled on her earlobe and whispering _Youremyonlyone_, _Mygodyouresexy_, and _Iloveyou_'s. "My my Mr. Collins, you have a way with words."

"Well Ms. Stubbs, it comes natural when it comes to you."

"Where _do_ you be getting these lines from Cornbread?" They both chuckled as Maybelle re-sculpted Corny's untidy hair and he straighten up her dress and tried to cover up her fresh hicky. "You know how you leave a mark I can give you that."

"I can't help it sometimes," Corny stepped closer to his girlfriend. He brushed his lips pass hers in a teasing way. They were about to go another round when they heard the door creak open.

"Hey, Ma!" Seaweed called out form the shop. "Is that everything? Where are you guys?"

"We're in the kitchen, Sug!" Maybelle called out. "Corny was just looking at this pipe for us just in case it might do something stupid while we're gone." Underneath the cabinet Corny was trying to cool down his flushed face and fix his shirt.

"I didn't know the sink was broken," Seaweed came into the kitchen and spotted the couple near the sink. Maybelle turned her neck so that her son couldn't see the red marks that were glowing darker by the second.

"There we go," Corny announced as he climbed out from the cabinet, "it shouldn't give any trouble while we're gone."

"Thanks a lot Cornbread," she kissed her boyfriend on the check and gave him a pat on the back. "You all ready to go?"

In less than ten minutes, the group was hitting the road. Seaweed, Inez, Penny, and Tracy were piled into Link's Cadillac while Corny and Maybelle shared the other car to have a moment alone with one another. They listened to the radio, Corny singing along with a few songs he didn't know the lyrics of and Maybelle laughing at the clumsiness of it all. When they stopped and grabbed a bit to eat a McDonalds outside of New Jersey, Seaweed held Corny behind to talk to him.

"Mr. Collins," Seaweed started, "can you completely be honest with me?"

"Sure Seaweed. What's wrong?"

"I want know something; are you and my mom serious about each other?" Corny could tell that the 19-year-old felt uncomfortable about the subject of his former employer and his mother seeing each other. "Because my mom's been through enough with all of the others she's been with…" Corny made a scowl expression on his face at the thought of other men treating his woman with no less than love, passion, and respect. "I just want to be sure that the last thing I'm gonna have to do to you is kick your butt."

"Seaweed, you know me all too well that I would never do anything to upset your mother in any way. In fact, I have been meaning to ask you something…" He led Seaweed to the hood of the car. He took a deep breathe as he continued. "For a while now, I've been thinking about my life and how your mother, you, Inez, and even Link, Tracy, and Penny have completely changed it for the better. I've been meaning to ask Maybelle to marry me, but some of those times just didn't seem right."

"Wait, why are you telling me this?" Seaweed asked, obviously confused.

"Well, since you're the man of the household and all and your grandparents aren't within reasonable distance for me to communicate with, I just thought that it would only work if I was able to have your blessing."

"Ah, well don't I feel special," Seaweed joked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Does anyone else know that you're going to propose?"

"Not really. I only want you to know while Link 'forgot about it'," he answered using air quotes. "I'm serious about this, Seaweed, I really want to take the next step with your mother, but I want it to pass by you first. So, what do you say?"

"Wow," Seaweed continued to rub his neck letting out a huge sigh, "this is big news…" He hopped on the hood of Link's car while Corny just leaned on it. "When were you planning on proposing, Christmas or something?"

"I was actually," Corny replied truthfully, "but now, I don't know because I don't even know how my family will react to all of this, ya know?" He slumped to the ground as he ruined his hair by running his long fingers through it. _The real reason they're inviting me to come home is probably for Mom and Dad's 50__th__ wedding anniversary or something,_ he thought bitterly, _no one but Andrew calls me anyways…_

"Well Corny, all I can say to that really," Seaweed paused to get his words together. "In all honesty, I actually like having you around this passed year, although I know you've been seeing her in secret for almost three years now. And when I see my mom come home from wherever you two went that night, I can see the sparkle of happiness in her eyes and how head over heels she is, even when she doesn't want to admit it 'cause she's a stubborn woman." The two let out a small laugh as he continued, "So, uh… as long you're making her happy and you keep her happy and stuff, you have my blessing."

"This means a lot coming from you, Seaweed," Corny smiled from ear to ear as he pulled the black teen into a quick hug. "Thank you."

"Yeah but remember, butt whoopin' courtesy of Seaweed J. Stubbs." As they stood back up and started to head towards the fast food restaurant when they noticed their group was returning back to the vehicles.

"Ya'll took too long so we got both of you something to eat," Maybelle said as she gave them both a bag with a hamburger and fries. "What kept ya'll?"

"Ya know, Ma," Seaweed scoffed as he slid his hands in his pants pockets, "we were just… talking."

Maybelle eyed the two before shrugging it off and saying, "Alright, I'll let it slide since you're 'bonding'." Corny handed his girlfriend his keys so that he could eat his meal without causing a wreck.

Many hours later, after stopping in New York City for a brief tour of the city, the crew was finally pulling up to a long driveway that led to a large farm.

"This is New York after New York City?" Link questioned as he glanced at the new surrounding. They noticed the brown cows grazing all over the front yard; one lone bull ran towards the gates and started chasing alongside the Cadillac in a fit of rage. Penny and Tracy were screaming as the animal got dangerously close to the gate, holding onto their respective boyfriends. "Don't worry, baby doll," Link chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his girl and rubbed her arm soothingly, "that stupid bull is probably playing… I hope."

In the car ahead of the teens, Maybelle, too, jumped when she noticed the bull racing the cars to the end of his fence.

"Don't be bothered by him, that's just ol' Buck," Corny laughed as he watched the bull peer his large head over the end of the fence through the rear-view mirror, "he wouldn't hurt a fly." He came to a stop at the end of the long driveway and parked next to a dirty pickup truck with Link driving up on the other side of him.

"Man, Corny," Inez calls out as she jumped out of the car, "when you said New York I thought you meant…. New York."

"This is New York, Lil' Inez," Corny laugh opening the trunk. "Welcome to Rome, New York!"

"I never knew you were a farm boy, Cornbread," Maybelle commented as they held hands, having their fingers intertwine.

"I'd rather be a city boy any day," he mumbled loud enough for only her to hear, grabbing a couple of bags from the back.

"Why you say that?"

"If my gut feeling is right, I think we'll be finding out soon enough…" he grimaced at the thought, silently praying that his guesses weren't right.

"Hey Corny, where do you want these bags?" Link asked as he carried two bags in one hand and holding another that was tossed behind his back.

"Follow me," Corny lifted his share of luggage and he and Link walked a short distance to the front porch. As they traveled up the flight of stairs, an elderly man opened the large oak door.

"Charlie!" his deep voice boomed as he held his arms out. Link was blinking as if he was looking at Corny in his 70s while the two embraced at their reunion. The few differences between the two were that the old man's hair was white as a lamb, many deep wrinkles were visible on his face, and he appeared slightly more muscular than his son.

"Hey Dad," Corny greeted, dropping his bags at the edge of the porch to hug his father. "Great to see you!"

"Great to see you, too," Mr. Collins smiled at his youngest son. "It's been a while since we've seen you. You've gotten really skinny, too! Have you _not_ been eating?"

"I'm fine, Dad," the T.V. host groaned as his dad lifted his arm and he lazily dropped it back to his side. He felt his father's gaze steer away from him as he noticed that he was looking at Link, whom just placed the bags on the porch.

"And you must be Seaweed!" Mr. Collins clapped his hands together as he approached the dark-haired young adult, who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, shaking his hand. "Good to finally see you again, son!"

"Erm… good to see you, too sir…?" Link raised his eye to Corny, who jut shrugged at him equally as confused.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look just like Charlie back when he was your age?"

"Um… well… erm..." he stuttered. In actuality, Link and Corny _have_ been mistaken for brothers in public; sometimes as father and son—making Corny feel old about the situation.

"Dad, that's not…"

"He's not your girlfriend's son? Who is he then? Is he yours? I've told you about those fast women, Charlie! I knew he look too much like you…"

"Dad! He's not mine!" Corny interrupted as his face turned red in complete embarrassment.

"Then who is he, Charlie?"

"That's most likely that Link boy, Henry," a tender quiet voice answered from behind them. She was short and thin, with her gray hair in a tight bun wearing a pale yellow jacket that covered up her entire body. "He can't be Seaweed. You remember the letter?"

"Here come more bags!" Seaweed came up from around the corner carrying more luggages. He rushed up the steps and placed them down next to Link's. "Hello sir, my name is Seaweed," he introduced himself as he extended his hand.

"Hey there," Henry shook his hand without hesitation but expressing a confused look on his face.

"It's good to see you, Seaweed," Mrs. Collins greeted as she pulled him into a hug.

"Cornbread," Maybelle emerged from the side of the house, "you dropped your keys." A smile stretched across Corny's lips as he went back down the stairs and brought Maybelle back up with her.

"Mom, Dad, this is Maybelle Stubbs, my girlfriend."

**Oh mein God! What a long chapter XD Longest I've done in a good while! You guys were worth it, though :3 So give me your thoughts and I'll make the greatest attempt to reply back :D More coming soon to a fanfiction near you!**


End file.
